Tiempos Benditos
by Sinerith
Summary: Dos años despues del final ellos viven su amor al maximo , sin complicaciones sin embargo por varias cosas tendran que pasar antes de llegar al altar. Andros x Ashley CAPITULO FINAL!
1. El Compromiso

**Tiempos Benditos**

Por

**Celeron Red**

Los rayos del sol se asomaron a través de las cortinas de la habitación, los pájaros cantaban alegremente casi anunciando el inicio de un lindo día. Entonces una figura entre las sabanas empezó a moverse. Ashley Hammond asomó la cara y arrimó las sabanas que la cubrían, miró entonces a su lado esperando ver a su novio, no había nadie. Se incorporó y miró la habitación, se estiró. En eso la puerta se abrió y desde ahí se asomó él, quien traía una charola en las manos. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella, sentándose en la cama.

-Hola, te traje el desayuno- Ella lo miró.

-No tenias por qué molestarte- él la miró divertido.

-No es ninguna molestia-, además quería que este día lo empezaras bien-

-¿Por qué?- ella preguntó distraída. Andros la miró con sorpresa. -No me digas que olvidaste que hoy será…-

-¡Mi graduación!- gritó Ashley dando un salto casi tirando la comida. -¡Andros!,. ¿Qué hora es? Tengo que ir a la escuela, después a…-

-Son las Siete con treinta- Andros le interrumpió con su calma de siempre.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba, tengo que estar en la escuela a las diez con treinta, ahora...- Dijo acercándose a él. -Qué me trajiste- Andros sonrió, un momento después ella ya había terminado. Andros se puso de pie.

-Tengo que llevar esto- dijo, Ashley lo tomó de la mano y lo tiró sobre ella en la cama tirando la charola. Ella lo besó con pasión, Andros se separó un poco. -Qué fue eso- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Esto?- preguntó Ashley besándole la frente. -¿o esto?- Besándole el cuello. Andros comenzó a reír. Después la besó también, acariciándola lentamente, mientras Ashley continuaba besándolo. Ashley lo miró suspicazmente y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, pero Andros la detuvo. -No Ashley, no aun- le murmuró, le dio un beso y se puso de pie. -Ahora ve a darte un baño si no llegarás tarde- Ashley sonrió. -De acuerdo- ella lo besó también. -Gracias Andros- le dijo. Andros le sonrió una vez más y salió de la habitación. El día paso rápido, Ashley estaba en la habitación, Andros entró y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a ponerte?- Ella se acercó a él mientras cepillaba su cabello. -No, todos mis vestidos son horribles- Andros rió. -¡Oye no es gracioso!- Ashley le dijo pegándole con el peine. -Podrías ir como una vagabunda y aun así pensaría que te ves hermosa-

-Si Andros, pero sabes que jamás me vestiré como una vagabunda- Ashley abrió su armario y cogió unos vestidos de adentro. -Dime entonces ¿este azul? O tal vez ¿este rojo? Ambos son para la noche pero con el azul me veo gorda y…-

-Iba a darte algo, de hecho- Andros habló se agachó y sacó algo desde debajo de la cama, era una caja mediana se acercó a Ashley y se lo entregó, Ashley lo miró expectativa. -¿Qué es?-

-Si te digo se arruina la sorpresa, pero ¿qué esperas? Ábrelo -ella lo hizo, saco un vestido negro sencillo, de tirantes y con pequeñas piedras rojas casi imperceptibles formando un pequeño corazón en el centro del pecho.

-Andros… esto es... perfecto- Ella murmuró esbozando una sonrisa dejó la caja sobre la cama y se miró al espejo con él vestido sobre sus pijamas.

-Seguro que te quedará muy bien- él dijo, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó, después le dio un beso cálido. -Te quiero- él de susurró suavemente. Ella lo besó otra vez. -Y yo te quiero a ti Andros- ella sonrió. -Ahora date la vuelta- ella le dijo. -voy a ponerme el vestido ¡y no mires!- Andros sonrió. Ella se quitó la pijama y se lo puso.

-¿ya?- preguntó Andros.

-No- ella le respondió. -toma esta revista- Ella le dijo tirándole una. Andros rió. -Veo que te tomará mucho- Ashley arregló su cabello, se puso los zapatos y se perfumo. Mientras Andros seguía entretenido con la revista. -Huele delicioso- exclamó.

-Ya puedes darte la vuelta- dijo Ashley, Andros lo hizo inmediatamente, se quedo impactado al verla, lucia hermosa como una ángel bajado del cielo. -Dime ¿qué piensas?-

-Ah... te ves… bellísima -Ashley sonrió, Andros se acercó a ella y la besó. -Y tú te vez muy guapo de traje- ella le murmuró. Escucharon el sonido del clacson.

-Deben ser los chicos- Ashley dijo, Andros la tomó de la mano y salieron. TJ había conseguido una limosina enorme- Esta vez te luciste- exclamó la Yellow Ranger entrando al auto.

-ya ves lo que soy capaz de conseguir- comentó TJ. -Por cierto te ves muy bien Ash-

-Es verdad- dijo Carlos -Andros, Ashley ella es mi novia María -agregó, Ashley le sonrió a al chica -Gusto en conocerte-

-igualmente, Carlos me ha hablado mucho de ti- la chica dijo.

-Oigan me enteré que después de la fiesta habrá un gran baile en la playa- informó Cassie.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Ashley.

La fiesta de la escuela estuvo aburrida – según Carlos comentó- cuando ya se dirigían a la playa. Ahí, Andros se acercó a Ashley quien estaba lejos de los demás -¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-No, es solo que desearía que mis padres hubieran venido-

-Seguro que desearían estar contigo esta noche- él le dijo para después abrazarla.

-¿Te molesta si te robo a tu novia unos segundos?- Carlos preguntó. -Claro que no -dijo Andros separándose de Ashley, Carlos tomó la mano de ella y fueron a bailar. Andros se acercó a las neveras y agarró un refresco. -Van muy en serio tu y Ashley ¿no?- escuchó en la voz de Cassie.

-Por supuesto, la quiero mucho Cassie- Andros respondió. Cassie sonrió -eso me alegra mucho- dijo la Pink Ranger.- Hoy sabrá lo que de verdad siento- él comentó, en eso la novia de Carlos llegó y se lo llevó, Andros se acercó a Ashley y la abrazó. Él miró a Cassie de reojo y esta le giño.

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar menos ruidoso?- ella le preguntó, Andros tomó su mano.

-Vamos – le dijo, caminaron un rato sin decir nada hasta llegar a un lugar desolado, Ashley le tomó las manos.

-Bailemos- Dijo de repente, Andros la miró sorprendido -Es que no sé cómo hacerlo- le comentó sonriente.

-No te preocupes, escucha la música y déjate llevar- Ashley dijo abrazándolo. Andros cerró los ojos sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Ashley contra él suyo. Y lentamente como un hechizo comenzó a moverse. Suspiró, Ashley le miró sonriente -Ves, te lo dije- Andros sonrió también dejando la música distante penetrar en sus oídos, la abrazó una vez más.-Ashley…- le susurró al oído.

-Has sido una bendición a mi vida… y cuando estoy a tu lado me siento tan tranquilo…No sé explicarlo…Pero si se una cosa Ashley yo...Te amo- Ashley se detuvo, era la primera vez que Andros le decía que la amaba. Sintió a él abrazarla aun más contra él -Y… ya que hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos…pienso que es tiempo de dar otro paso…-él la separó levemente de él. Sacó un anillo Ashley abrió levemente la boca.

-Ashley… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- las lágrimas de Ashley comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras él la miraba expectante.

-Si... Si quiero- ella respondió, Andros sonrió, tomó su delicada mano y deslizó el anillo por su dedo. Después le besó la mano. -Gracias- Exclamó sonriente le dio otro anillo. Ashley comprendió, tenía que hacer lo mismo. Lo miró una vez más y tomó su mano, deslizando el anillo por su dedo índice así como él lo había hecho. Después Andros rió nervioso, se acercó a ella y la abrazó una vez más para después besarla con pasión.

-Te amo- Ashley le murmuró. Andros sonrió la besó de nuevo, suspiró y caminaron juntos para regresar. Cassie pudo observar la gran sonrisa de Ashley y que no se separaba de Andros. Al llegar a la casa Andros se dio un baño. Ashley se sentó en el borde de la cama, vio a salir a Andros, este le sonrió y se acostó en la cama, ella se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó.

-Gracias- le murmuró, Andros la miró -¿Por qué?-

-Por este día, nunca lo olvidaré- Andros sonrió. -No Ashley, gracias a ti, por ser parte de mi vida- él la besó una vez más con amor, hasta que cayeron dormidos.

**Hola**, gracias por leer mi fic, lo escribí hace algún tiempo pero no me había decidido a ponerlo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, si así fue por favor deja un review, saludos y gracias otra vez. ¡Hasta pronto!

Siguiente capítulo:

_Los padres de Ashley llegan a la cuidad ¡y quieren conocer al novio de su hija! Una gran sorpresa les espera ¿Cómo podrán los rangers explicar el origen de su noviazgo? _Esto y más en el capítulo 2.


	2. Casate conmigo si sobrevives parte 1

**Capitulo 2**** ó** **Cásate conmigo si sobrevives Parte 1**

Andros estaba sentado tomando el desayuno, miró a Ashley acercarse con el correo. -¡Hay no!- Exclamó ella, Andros dejó de comer y la miró con seriedad. -¿Qué sucede?- Ashley le dio la carta, Andros comenzó a leerla.

_A Nuestra Querida hija_

_Ashley, lamentamos profundamente no haber asistido a tu graduación, desafortunadamente tu hermano David se enfermó y tuvimos que internarlo, ahora ya está mejor. Tu padre, Robert, Jeff, David y yo hemos decidido que te visitaremos, ya que también queremos conocer al chico del que tanto nos has hablado, llegaremos el día 4 de junio a las 1 pm al aeropuerto de la ciudad._

_Saludos y te mandamos un fuerte abrazo._

_Papá y Mamá_

-Tus padres vendrán, eso no es algo malo- él comentó.

-¡No Andros!, no sabes cómo son mis padres, todo lo que me han hecho pasar-

-Pensé que querías verlos ¿cuál es el problema?-

-Sí, los quiero ver pero cuando ellos y mis hermanos te vean… ¡hay no!-

-No puede ser tan malo-

_-El es mi novio, Jeremy- dijo Ashley, el señor Hammond lo miró de arriba abajo._

_-Pasemos a la sala- sugirió la mamá de Ashley, se sentaron en el sofá, creándose un silencio incómodo._

_-Qué bonita casa- comentó el joven._

_-Sí, es linda-dijo si la señora Hammond poniéndose de pie. -Ashley, ayúdame con la cena- Ashley se puso de pie y siguió a su madre hasta la cocina. Un momento después regresaron solo para ver al chico salir llorando._

_-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Ashley, su papá la miró -No tenía sus prioridades en orden ¿Qué hay para cenar?- respondió con una sonrisa._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Era un día soleado Ashley estaba en medio de cuatro hombres._

_-Adrian, ellos son mis hermanos mayores, Robert, Jeff y David. - Chicos, él es Adrian mi novio-_

_-¡Ashley!- escuchó a su mamá llamándola. -Ahora vuelvo- dijo Ashley. Él chico miró a los hermanos de su novia tronándose los dedos. -nos vamos a divertir mucho- Robert, el mayor, comentó con perspicacia. Cuando Ashley regresó, se le cayó el plato al piso al ver a Adrian de cabeza sostenido de los pies con una soga amarrada a una rama sobre la piscina. -¡Fuera abajo!- gritó Jeff mientras David cortaba la soga y el chico caía a la piscina dando un gran grito. Los hermanos de Ashley se doblaban de la risa. Un momento después se ve al chico salir por el portón de la casa de Ashley totalmente empapado y molesto, Ashley corría tras él -¡no te vayas! -_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Matt ellos son mis hermanos, David, Jeff y Robert. -hola- saludo el chico._

_-Oye Ashley- dijo Jeff -Ve por unos refrescos- Ashley sonrió y se alejo -Oye Matt- empezó Robert poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro del novio de su hermana. -¿te gustan los lanza llamas?-_

_-A nosotros nos encantan- Dijo David con malicia, unos minutos después Ashley corrió al patio al escuchar un gritó horrible miró a Matt corriendo hacia el portón, perseguido por los hermanos de Ashley, Robert tenía un lanza llamas, David un soplete y Jeff gasolina. Los tres reían a carcajadas, Matt salió de la casa, se subió a su auto y se fue._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-y esta es Ashley a los seis años cuando bailó de florecita en la escuela, y mira pobrecilla se hizo pipi- exclamó la señora Hammond, mientras el chico a su lado totalmente rojo miró a Ashley entre querer reír y llorar, Ashley no lo soportaba. -oh y mira aquí estoy yo cuando la tuve, fue parto en agua… pero Ashley tenía la cabeza muy grande así que el doctor me abrió y…-_

_-¡Mamá!- Ashley dijo fuertemente. - La cena esta quemándose- agregó con una sonrisa fingida._

Ashley recordó, Andros tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, alzó una ceja -Vaya...Así que así es tu familia- Ashley asintió -y eso no es todo, aun no sabes lo que mi madre hace con mis fotos-

-No te preocupes- dijo Andros tomándole la mano -Lo soportaré, por nosotros- Ashley sonrió, se sentía reconfortada pero tan solo imaginar las distintas clases de tortura que sus hermanos inventarían para Andros la hacían temblar. Unas horas después caminaban por el centro, abrazados. Se encontraron con Cassie y TJ en la fuente de sodas y se sentaron juntos en una sola mesa.

-Así que… ¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó TJ. Ashley sonrió -Muy bien aunque mis padres vienen esta semana-

-¿A conocer a Andros?- preguntó Cassie, Ashley asintió, se escuchó a TJ hacer un extraño sonido con la boca. -¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer?- preguntó TJ.

-Pues recibirlos bien, supongo yo- dijo Andros, en eso Carlos llegó.

-Hola Carlos- Saludaron al unísono. El chico latino sonrió. -hola amigos ¿qué cuentan?-

-No mucho Andros va a conocer a sus próximos suegros y cuñados- Carlos hizo un extraño sonido con la boca, justo como TJ lo había hecho. Andros lo miró extrañado. -No creo que sea tan malo- comentó.

-¿Qué no? Pregúntale a Carlos- dijo TJ. Todos miraron al chico. -No me gusta hablar de eso- respondió, Andros empezó a temer, en eso Adelle llegó con la comida.

-Aquí está sus papas y refrescos, chicos -Adelle dijo.

- Gracias Adelle- dijeron todos.

-¿Ashley... Ashley Hammond?- escucharon de pronto en la voz de un hombre, Ashley miró a ver, era un joven alto y rubio de ojos marrones. -¿Derek?- dijo ella levantándose -¿cómo has estado?- saludo el chico sonrió -¡perfecto, pero mírate te vez fantástica!-

-Gracias, Derek, él es Andros mi prometido- dijo ella, Derek miró a Andros, sonrió y le extendió la mano, Andros la tomó, cada vez ese saludo se le hacía más normal. -Andros el es Derek fue mi novio en el colegio-

-Gusto en conocerte Derek- dijo Andros. Derek rió divertido -Así que prometido…- dijo -¿Cómo sobreviviste?-

-¿Cómo sobreviví?- preguntó Andros extrañado, Ashley puso su mano en el hombro de su prometido -mañana conocerá a mis padres y hermanos- dijo Ashley, Derek hizo exactamente el mismo sonido con la boca que TJ y Carlos habían hecho. -¿Por qué todos hacen eso?- preguntó Andros extrañado. Derek le dio dos leves golpes en la espalda. -Buena suerte amigo- le dijo. -Nos vemos, gusto en verte de nuevo Ashley- dijo él para irse. Ashley encogió los hombros y se sentó. Andros comenzaba a temer.

_-Así que tu eres el novio de mi hija -el señor Hammond preguntó._

_-No- Respondió Andros. -Soy su prometido- Todo alrededor de ellos se fue volviendo oscuro y los ojos del señor Hammond se volvieron rojos. De pronto otros tres pares de ojos rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad, un hermano de Ashley apareció, con un látigo en la mano._

_-Así que prometido…-comentó, con malicia._

-¡NO, con la cuerda no!- Gritó Andros, despertándose, Ashley lo miró divertida, Andros miró el cuarto y la gran sonrisa de Ashley. -¿Qué te pasó?- ella le preguntó -¿Qué estabas soñando?- Ashley tragó saliva. -este…Nada…Nada- Ashley rió, después lo beso con pasión. Al separarse Andros la miró extrañada. -¿Por qué fue eso?-

-No podremos besarnos el resto de la semana-

-En ese caso…- Andros la besó otra vez, por un rato, después Andros se puso de pie. -Ahora ve a darte una ducha, no quiero que apestes frente a mis padres- Ella le dijo. Andros sonrió y entró al baño.

Una hora después Ashley estaba frente a Andros. -¿Estás listo?- le preguntó, Andros asintió levemente, le dio un beso a Ashley y suspiró. El joven vestía una camisa roja debajo de una chaqueta de cuero y nos pantalones negros. Tomó la mano de Ashley y caminaron para esperar a los padres de Ashley. Un momento después vieron a tres hombres rubios caminar en su dirección, Andros los siguió con la mirada. Ashley saludó con la mano y una gran sonrisa estaba en su boca, Andros se acercó a los chicos, lentamente cuando vio que Ashley caminaba en otra dirección hacia otro grupo de chicos de cabello rubio oscuro, uno traía lentes de sol y una chaqueta, otro una camisa de mangas largas azul y el otro una camisa negra. Ashley se acercó a ellos y los abrazó, Andros recuperó el camino correcto. -¡hermanos!- dijo Ashley emocionada, en eso vio a su madre y su padre llegar, ella los abrazó también -¡Que gusto me da verlos!- Exclamó Ashley. Después miró a Andros.

-Él es Andros, mi prometido -Las expresiones de los Hammond cambiaron enseguida.

-¿Prometido?- preguntó Robert, quien era el chico de los lentes de sol. -¡Si! Vamos a casarnos ¿No es fantástico?- Dijo Ashley, Los Hammond se miraron entre si, sorprendidos. Andros les dio la mano al señor Hammond y a los chicos.

-Es maravilloso, amor- dijo la madre de Ashley,-Pero ¡vamos al auto!-Ashley dijo con entusiasmo dándose la vuelta y caminando junto con su padre y su madre, los hermanos de la Yellow Ranger miraron a Andros que caminaba delante de ellos. -Este si se pasó de la raya...- comentó Jeff a su hermano en voz baja.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- intervino David, Robert hizo una mueca. -Veamos que tanto resiste- comentó. Sus hermanos asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola,**

Pues bien, aquí está la segunda entrega, espero que haya sido sé su agrado por favor déjenme un review si les ha gustado, gracias a Galactic Ninja y a Shadow Noir Wing por sus reviews ¡espero no haberlas desilusionado!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

_Siguiente Parte_

_Las cosas se ponen más incomodas, el pobre Andros no puede apartarse de las miradas de los Hammond, y los hermanos de Ashley le hacen pasar por muchas peripecias ¿podrá Andros sobrevivir?_

_¡En la siguiente parte!_


	3. Casate conmigo si sobrevives parte 2

**Capitulo 3**** ó ****Cásate con migo si sobrevives parte 2**

Ashley se subió al auto momentos antes de que su familia lo abordara también, Andros lucia algo nervioso, estaba en medio de Jeff y Robert, quienes lo miraban como analizándolo, trató de olvidarlo aunque le resultaba imposible, el silencio se tornaba incomodo, solo la voz de David que estaba juntó a la ventana diciendo "Mira esa gorda" ó "Que trasero tan lindo" ó "mira a ese gay de ahí" rompían con ese silencio.

Al llegar a la casa de Ashley, Jeff salió del auto y bajó las maletas.

"oye tú" exclamó hacia Andros "Ayúdame con esto" Andros suspiró, caminó a él y lo hizo. Entró a la casa cargando cuatro maletas, Robert pasó junto a él y lo empujó haciendo que cayera al piso. Entonces la mamá de Ashley entró corriendo. "¡Hay no, Mis recuerditos!" Andros la miró confundido, la señora Hammond se agachó a la maleta la abrió y dentro había un as tazas.

"Bien hecho genio" escuchó de David, Andros miró al piso. "Lo siento" exclamó, Ashley se acercó a él como para tratar de auxiliarlo.

Ashley miró a su madre "Compraremos otros por la mañana" ofreció, su madre sonrió.

Esa noche Andros caminó a su recamara, se encontró con el señor Hammond en el camino.

"Buenas noches"

"buenas noches ¿A donde vas?" le pregunto su casi suegro.

" A dormir, Ashley debe estar esperándome" El señor Hammond abrió la boca sorprendido" ¿Acaso duermen juntos?"Andros asintió con seguridad, pero el señor hammond le lanzó una mirada amenazante "¿Qué es lo que ya le hiciste?" le preguntó directamente en un todo tan aterrador que el mismo Dark Specter hubiera corrido atemorizado. "Nada…" murmuró.

"¿Seguro?"

"¿Si?"Preguntó Andros, andros empezó a temer por su vida así que mejor se despidió y caminó apresurado a su habitación, ahí Ashley lo esperaba, leyendo un libro. "Hola" lo saludo, pero lo miró con extrañezaza.

"¿Qué te sucede?" le preguntó

"nada" dijo él caminando a la cama y acostándose a su lado, Ashley encogió los hombros ya apagó la luz, pero dos segundos después la luz se encendió y ambos vieron al señor Hammond ahí, mirándolos con una expresión como si hubiera estado esperando que ellos estuvieran haciendo algo "indebido"

"¿se te ofrece algo papi?" preguntó Ashley.

"No" exclamó, cerrando la puerta más, Ashley bostezó y se acostó de nuevo, de pronto, la luz se encendió otra vez. Una vez más ahí estaba su padre, mirándolos inquisitivamente.

"Papi ¿de verdad no se te ofrece nada?" preguntó Ashley, él señor hammond continuó mirándolos, "Si" dijo, acercándose, se sentó en la cama ante la sorpresa de los rangers y con un semblante serió comenzó a hablar.

"Ashley ya no eres una niña y creo que ya tienes que saber de estas cosas" exclamó como un autentico maestro "los hombres son diferentes de las mujeres, por que los hombres tienen una cosa entre las piernas que se llama…" Ashley miró a Andros, no sabiendo que decir.

_Media hora después…_

"y así es como se hacen los niños Ashley, pero esto sucede cuando dos personas se atraen mucho, cuando quieran hacerlo pero no tener un bebé les sugiero que usen…" para ese momento Ashley estaba totalmente sonrojada, Andros no estaba en un mejor estado, toda esta explicación de 'como se hacen los bebés' le había resultado tan vergonzosa y no es por que no supiera como 'se hacen' conocía el proceso y muy bien pero el hecho de que su propio suegro se lo estuviera explicando y además usando nombres como _'la patita'_ ó_ 'el cerdito'_ le resultaba tan incómodo que lo unico que podría tratar de hacer era pensar en otra cosa. Ashley recobró fuerzas para hablar.

"¡Papá!" exclamó "Se como se hace eso" El señor Hammond miró a Andros, con esa mirada amenazante otra vez. Andros comprendió ¿acaso toda esta explicación era por que pensaba que ellos habían…? Y aun peor,¿por que pensaba que él había tocado a su 'pequeña bebé?'.

"Señor hammond, nosotros no hemos hecho nada" dijo cautelosamente, como temiendo que en cualquier momento su suegro se le abalanzara. Más sin embargo no lo hizo.

"ah" murmuró poniéndose de pie. Andros lo hizo también. "Señor hammond" dijo Andros acercándose él "No se preocupe", Ashley y yo haremos 'eso' cuando los casemos" dijo, el papá de Ashley suspiró. "esta bien" murmuró y salió de la habitación.

Andros besó a Ashley y se acostó de nuevo a su lado.

Ya entrada la noche, con unos pasos sigilosos dos siluetas se deslizaron dentro de la habitación hasta llegar a donde Andros estaba, le taparon la boca y lo sacaron de la cama, Andros intentó defenderse pero otro lo sujeto con fuerza, salieron de la casa y lo llevaron hasta el árbol en el jardín, lo pusieron contra este y lo amarraron. Uno de ellos le puso cinta adhesiva en la boca "Aquí te quedarás hasta que amanezca" Rieron y entraron a la casa.

Esa mañana Jeff salió al jardín, se estiró y miró hacia el árbol, Andros estaba un ahí, durmiendo justo como lo habían dejado, se acercó y lo abofeteó ligeramente, Andros despertó y al verlo ahí sonrió con debilidad.

"Me dijeron que me quedara aquí" Jeff cortó la soga y después entró a la casa.

Ashley entró a la cocina y sonrió al ver a Andros ahí," veo que te despertaste temprano" comentó, Andros echó un vistazo a Jeff y después miró a Ashley de nuevo. "Si, es que quería madrugar" Ashley se acercó a él y lo besó, Jeff tosió incómodo.

Una hora después se escuchó en la voz del padre de Ashley "¡Querida!... ¿no quieres que vayamos a desayudar?" La señora hammond que estaba en la cocina sonrió "Claro amor, dile a los niños que se preparen" esta respondió.

Un rato más tarde ya estaban en un comedor al aire libre, Jeff jugaba con los palillos mientras David y Robert miraban a su cuñado amenazadoramente.

"Así que... ¿cómo se conocieron? "Preguntó el señor Hammond, Andros y Ashley se miraron uno al otro no sabiendo que responder….

:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve un accidente hace una semana y pues me dolía todo, esa es la razón por la que el capitulo no estuvo muy bueno (¬.¬) so déjenme un review…acepto tomatazos. Como sea gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima.

Ah y gracias a todas las personas que me pusieron un review que bueno que les esté gustando xD! Saludos

_Preview del capitulo 4_

_Ahora si las cosas se ponen complicadas¿que excusas inventaran? … Podrá Ashley casarse con Andros… Todo esto en la ultima parte de la trilogía… xD_


	4. Casate conmigo si sobrevives parte 3

**Capitulo 4**** ó**** Cásate conmigo si sobrevives parte 3**

"Eh pues... de la escuela" Ashley alcanzó a decir, Jeff la miró incrédulo.

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó, Ashley asintió. "¿Y a que te dedicas, Andros? " Este miró a Ashley. "Pues este... Soy… Matemático" Respondió, David se carcajeó´" ¿Eres un NERD?" le preguntó, Andros se quedo perplejo. ¿Nerd? '¿seria una rama de la matemática?

"Si, eso creo" dijo, Ashley estaba preocupada y antes de que sus hermanos salieran con otra pregunta intervino.

"¿Qué van a ordenar?"

"Suenas como mesera" comentó Robert, echándole un vistazo al Menú. "oye Ashley¿me acompañas al tocador?" preguntó su mamá, Ashley asintió y se puso de pie. El señor Hammond se arrimó junto a Andros, así como sus hijos.

"¿Y cuantos hijos piensan tener?" Ese fue Jeff. "¿Y donde vivirán?" intervino David, Andros se sintió atrapado y agradeció al mesero por traer la comida. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar Ashley llegó junto con su madre.

"¿De que hablaron en nuestra ausencia?" La señora Hammond preguntó amablemente.

"No de mucho querida" Respondió su esposo. Regresaron a la casa una hora más tarde, Andros suspiró cansado así que Ashley lo acompaño al cuarto y ambos se durmieron, David entró a la habitación y los observó por unos instantes¡Hay su linda hermanita! Tomó un extraño frasco y caminó hacia Andros.

Ashley abrió los ojos y suspiró, sonrió al ver a Andros dormir plácidamente, él despertó, suspiró y se puso de pie, Ashley comenzó a reír, Andros volteó a verla "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le preguntó, Ashley señalo el cabello de su prometido con el dedo, Andros se lo tocó, extrañado y se topó con una extraña sustancia pegajosa que manchó su mano, corrió al espejó y se dio la vuelta, desde el cabello de la nuca, hasta su espaldilla estaba totalmente manchado de negro ¿Qué era eso?, Ashley se acercó a él. Andros cerró los ojos tratando de contener su ira nadie se metía con su cabello sin ser castigado, miró el extraño bote en el suelo y lo agarró, esto olía a hermanos molestosos. Salió de la recamara hacia donde ellos estaban, viendo el Football Americano, y usando su telequinesia desconectó el televisor furioso "ohhhhhh" exclamaron los chicos aun sin notar a Andros que llegaba, se paró frente a ellos y estaba apunto de gritarles, estos esperaban que lo hiciera, con ansias, Andros tomó el aerosol y los roció con este, justo en sus rostros, los Hammond abrieron la boca impactados, no esperaban eso , Andros les tiró el bote "Se les perdió esto" dijo después sacó una tijera tomó su propio cabello y se lo cortó frente a ellos.

"Idiotas" exclamó para luego darse la vuelta y caminar de vuelta a su habitación, Ashley que lo había visto todo, siguió el paso de Andros, sorprendida, después miró a sus hermanos y comenzó a reír "Se lo merecían" dijo burlesca, para ir tras su prometido luego. Robert miró a Jeff furioso "Guerra" murmuró Jeff asintió.

Un rato después Andros salió del baño, Ashley lo esperaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, Andros estaba casi igual, solo su cabello estaba un poco mas cortó.

"Te ves bien" dijo ella, Andros sonrió. "No te preocupes, mi cabello crecerá rápido, para mañana ya debe estar como siempre" Ashley lo miró confundida.

"Genética Kotariana" se limitó a responder él. Ashley encogió los hombros y no inquirió más. "Iré a buscar algo de comer" dijo ella, bajando las escaleras, Andros bajó tras ella, llegando a la cocina Robert estaba en la sala secándose el cabello, recién había salido de la ducha, miró a Andros amenazadoramente y este le sonrió, Robert se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una de las columnas de la casa desde donde se veía perfectamente la cocina a través de la meseta semicircular con barra, Jeff llegó y se paró junto a su hermano. Andros sonrió engreído, tomó a Ashley de la cintura de pronto y como cual movimiento de tango le plantó un beso con pasión, Ashley lo abrazó y siguió besándolo, David llegó en ese instante, Andros apoyó a Ashley contra la pared y la besó con más fuerza, abrió un ojo mirando hacia sus cuñados que lo miraban como energúmenos, Andros comenzó a emitir sonidos como "umm¡ummmm!" Después Ashley se separó lentamente de él y le sonrió. "¿Por qué fue eso?" le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Andros le sonrió también. "¿Qué no puedo besar a MI PROMETIDA?" le respondió, besándola otra vez, después Ashley se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, Andros miró a sus cuñados, engreído "Es tan hermosa" comentó, saliendo de la casa también, los padres de Ashley estaban ahí sentados mirando hacia la calle "Hola" saludó Ashley, su padre la miró "hola preciosa" le respondió, Ashley se sentó en la pierna de su padre y lo abrazó, después le besó la mejilla, en eso Andros llegó y sonrió.

"Buenas tardes" él saludó

"Buenas tardes" contestaron sus suegros. Andros se sentó en una silla junto a la madre de Ashley,"¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?" ella le preguntó, Andros sonrió.

"Un pequeño accidente" respondió él sonriendo. Ashley se sentó en la otra silla junto a él. El señor Hammond lo observó interesado "Andros¿tus padres vendrán pronto? Deseo conocerlos" Andros bajó la mirada.

"No creo que eso sea posible señor" dijo, el señor Hammond se extraño. "¿Por qué?"

"Están muertos señor" el murmuró, para después mirarlo, el señor Hammond lo miró apenado.

"Lo siento mucho" exclamó, Andros sonrió "No fue su culpa, señor"

"Señor Hammond" Andros comenzó, esto se iba a poner bueno "¿puedo tener la mano de su hija?" Andros dijo con seriedad, el señor Hammond abrió la boca impresionado Andros continuó "Seria un gran honor para mi y mi familia que una mujer tan hermosa como su hija formara parte, así como su honorable familia también" el señor Hammond se quedó sin palabras. Miró a su esposa, sin duda esto iba muy en serio. El señor Hammond suspiró, miró a Andros "Claro que si" respondió, Andros sonrió y tomó la mano de Ashley,

"Muchas gracias señor"

"Llámame Albert" dijo él, Andros asintió Ashley miró a su prometido sonriente. Robert miró a Jeff "Ya se ganó a papá" el dijo, Jeff hizo una mueca.

"Esto va a estar difícil"

"Ashley, querida, por que no vas por unas bebidas" dijo la madre, Ashley se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina, Andros miró a sus suegros.

"y Andros" empezó la Señora Hammond "¿de donde eres?" Andros sonrió.

"Ko-35, es una colonia muy lejos de aquí"

"Vaya ¿es Europa? Amo Europa"

"Bueno, tal vez podamos ir ahí algún día" respondió Andros amablemente. Jeff entró a su habitación, David y Robert entraron tras él, David se sentó en la cama y miró a sus hermanos,

"oigan que es lo que vamos a hacer, papá y mamá ya están del lado de ese, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo en paz"

"No" dijeron Jeff y Robert "Si no se ha ido es por que no hemos intentado lo suficiente" dijo Robert. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, cuando él vaya a su recamara lo embestimos y lo amarramos de cabeza en el árbol de atrás si es necesario usaremos la manguera¿esta bien?" Sus hermanos asintieron. Ashley entró a su habitación Andros entró tras ella, David llegó en ese instante y lo vio entrar. Ashley miró a Andros totalmente feliz. "Esto maravilloso, mis padres te aceptaron" comentó ella con alegría Andros se sentó en la cama.

"Si Ashley, pero no me siento tranquilo, es decir pienso que ellos deben saber" dijo él. Ashley tomó su mano "¿Qué éramos Power Rangers?"

"Si" Andros dijo, Ashley hizo una mueca "lo sabrán cuando estén listos" Andros asintió.

"Te amo Ashley"

"y yo a ti Andros" David bajó la mirada sorprendido ¿habían dicho Power Rangers?, se dio a vuelta y caminó de regreso a su habitación.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Jeff le interrogó, pero David no le hizo caso, solo se llevo las manos a la cara. "¿estás bien?" Robert dijo preocupado David los miró "Acabo de escuchar algo..."Comenzó David aun dudando en decirle a sus hermanos "Ashley y ese chico hablaban, sobre decirle algo a nuestros padres" Robert lo miró expectante, al igual que Jeff. "¿Qué?" preguntaron al unísono, David suspiro. "Que eran Power Rangers"

"¿¡Estas loco!?" Dijo Robert "Escuchaste mal, nuestra hermana no puede ser uno de ellos" Exclamó, Jeff se puso de pie. "Tal vez escuchaste mal David"

"¡No!" exclamó el con fuerza. "Yo se bien lo que escuché"

"Ashley no puede ser" Dijo Jeff."¿Y si lo es?" Dijo David, Robert se llevó la mano a la frente. "¿Y dices que ese chico también?" David asintió, una de las razones por las que habían dejado Angel Grove era por los constantes ataques de monstruos, sabían de los Power Rangers, los respetaban y los admiraban por su valor pero tampoco podrían quedarse ahí, para que si por venganza querían destruirlos , atacaran Angel Grove con intensidad alguno de los Hammond muriera, nunca habían entendido por que Ashley había sido tan insistente en quedarse, apresar de la represión de sus padres pero ahora todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido, por que ella nunca respondía el teléfono, por que sus calificaciones habían bajado así y sobre todo por que no había ido a San Francisco el día en que Astronema atacó.

"Ahora que hacemos" Dijo Jeff hacia Robert "Cualquier cosa que hagamos no lo espantará para dejar a Ashley"

"No lo sé pero que sea un Power Ranger no lo hace mejor"

"Robert ya basta ¿haz considerado que él de verdad la quiera?...¿Que no este jugando con ella como todos esos chicos?"

"Es verdad" intervino Jeff "Por eso va a casarse con ella ¿no?"

"Es muy joven aun" dijo Robert con seriedad

"Tiene 20 Jeff, no creo que este lista para casarse"

"Pero no es tu decisión, tampoco nuestra o de nuestros padres" Robert miró a su hermano que era casi tan alto como él, suspiró.

"De acuerdo" dijo haciendo una mueca, David sonrió. Ashley abrazó a Andros "Les diremos esta noche" dijo ella "además deben saber todo" le murmuró, Andros la besó y después asintió.

Esa noche la señora Hammond sirvió la cena, era un gran pavo horneado, había pasta, aderezos, salsas, ensaladas y puré, la cena lucia esplendorosa.

"Todo se ve delicioso" Andros dijo, sonriendo, mientras que Ashley asentía.

"Gracias "dijo la señora Hammond. "Ya pueden comenzar a comer" dijo ella. Un rato después conversaban animadamente, Ashley tomó la mano de Andros y este comprendió.

"Ashley yo queremos decirles algo" entonces los Hammond se callaron.

"Ashley y yo no nos conocimos en la escuela"

"pero tu dijiste" interrumpió el padre de Ashley.

"Mentimos" intervino Ashley, Andros suspiró y continuó. "Nosotros nos conocimos hace casi dos años cuando ellos abordaron mi nave"

"¿Tu nave?" intervino la madre confundida.

"Yo no soy de Angel Grove, de la Tierra o siquiera de este Sistema, yo soy un guerrero de la colonia espacial KO-35 en el sistema Karova y fui entrenado desde niño para convertirme…"

"En un Power Ranger "Dijo Ashley tomando la palabra "Yo también lo soy" El silencio reinó en ese momento entonces el señor Hammond empezó a reír a carcajadas, seguido por su esposa. "Que buenos chistes hacen" comentó entre risas, después miró a Andros, que tenía un semblante serio.

"Esperen ¿esto es real?"Preguntó, Ashley asintió.

"Pero Ashley...¿como es que tu?"

"Papi, me eligieron para ser un Ranger fue cuando ustedes querían dejar Angel Grove por eso no quise ir con ustedes, seis meses después Divatox atacó la Tierra con más intensidad y destruyó nuestros poderes"

"¿Ahí dejaron de ser Rangers?" Preguntó Robert.

"¿Quiénes eran los otros?" dijo Jeff."TJ era el rojo ,Justin el Azul, Cassie el Rosa y Carlos el verde"

"Espera Carlos el chico hispano a quien nosotros..."

"¿Y tu amiga Cassie?"

"Si, después de eso fuimos en un trasbordador al espacio por que nuestro Guía había sido capturado y fue ahí donde conocimos a Andros, quien nos hizo Rangers otra vez" Los Hammond estaban sin palabras no lo podían creer, Andros los miraba, expectante, rogando que lo entendieran y lo dejaran casarse con Ashley, su suegro lo miró.

"Dices que no eres de la Tierra...¿Eres Humano?" Andros cerró los ojos si no fuera el padre de su prometida le hubiera estampado un golpe en la cara, lo miró.

"Si señor, los humanos no viven solo en la Tierra, es por eso que tenemos variaciones, como mi cabello" La señora Hammond sonrió.

"Pues yo no veo ningún problema entonces, no quería tener nietos con cara de lagartija" comentó soltando una risa, el señor Hammond sonrió también.

"Es verdad, Andros si tu amas a mi hija y ella te corresponde de la misma forma no veo porque deban separarse"

"Gracias" dijo Andros. Robert suspiró."Pero si la lastimas te golpearemos hasta que desees no haber nacido" comentó, Jeff y David asintieron. Rieron y platicaron toda la cena como una verdadera familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así, es como concluye este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, por favor si ha sido así déjame un review . ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ah y lean mi fic "Una Oportunidad más"

_Preview__ Capitulo 5_

_Pues la boda cada vez esta más cerca y Ashley tiene la misión de buscar su vestido de novia, __Cassie__ la acompañara en su misión, mientras tanto __TJ y Carlos han estado actuando raro__ ¿Podrá Ashley encontrar el vestido ideal?..¿O terminará casándose con un vestido de periódico? Además __¿Qué estarán tramando los chicos?__ Esto y mas en el capitulo __5._


	5. Una Mision Complicada

**Capitulo 5: Una misión complicada**

Ashley despertó y sonrió al ver a Andros junto a ella, él tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y dormía plácidamente, ella le besó la mejilla y después se levantó de la cama, cuando Andros bajó las escaleras ella ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Andros la abrazó por detrás y le besó la mejilla "Buenos días" Le dijo, Ashley sonrió "Buenos días" , Ashley se dio la vuelta para encararlo y lo besó con pasión, Andros respondió encantado y después de unos momentos se separaron . Sin embargo Andros notó algo extraño en los ojos de Ashley.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó, Ashley bajó la mirada. "Es que hoy iré a buscar mi vestido de novia, Cassie me acompañará" Andros sonrió extrañado.

"Pensé que estarías contenta" Andros comentó, Ashley se separó de su abrazó y caminó a la mesa, Andros la siguió.

"Si Andros, lo estoy pero… tengo miedo que el que escoja no sea el correcto o que tal si no te gusta o no es adecuado" Andros la abrazó "Ashley, el vestido no importa, lo importante es que ese día, lleves lo que lleves lucirás hermosa y nos casaremos" Ashley sonrió y lo besó.

"Tienes razón" Le respondió, aunque sus palabras la reconfortaban ese temor que sentía aun no se iba. Andros le sonrió una vez más antes de empezar a comer.

Una hora después Ashley estaba lista, llevaba una linda blusa amarilla de botones y una falda de mezclilla por arriba de las rodillas junto con unas botas, Andros estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala y cuando la vio entrar a donde él estaba se puso de pie.

"Te vez preciosa" Le dijo, Ashley sonrió "Gracias" Andros la abrazó "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" preguntó Ashley, Andros pensó por un instante "No lo se, supongo que iré con TJ y Carlos a tomar algo" Ashley rió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Andros extrañado, Ashley mordió su labio inferior y después agregó "Es que eso suena como una cita" Andros rió "Bueno entonces que no te extrañe que el día de la boda te deje por uno de ellos dos" comentó sarcástico, Ashley rió y le dio un beso.

"Volveré alrededor de las 5 pm eso si no me tardo buscando el vestido"

"Tienes todo el dinero que te di ¿es suficiente?"

"Es más que suficiente Andros, aunque mi padre se sentirá algo extraño por no pagar los gastos"

"Ya te dije, yo lo haré será una especie de dote como lo que se da en Ko-35" Ashley lo abrazó, le dio un besó y después se separó.

"Nos vemos más tarde" Dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

"Ya sabes Ashley, el vestido no importa mucho" él le dijo, Ashley sonrió. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

Después de que ella se fue, Andros suspiró, se sentó en el sillón y prendió el televisor.

Ashley se encontró con Cassie en el centro de la cuidad y esta abrazó a su amiga "Bien ¿Qué tienes pensado?" Ashley la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar "No lo se, algo sencillo" Respondió, caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a una tienda de vestidos de novia , ya ahí un hombre afeminado las atendió , observaron con gusto los vestidos pero Ashley no sintió que alguno de esos fuera el correcto, así que, abandonaron la tienda . Entraron a otra y ahí una mujer los atendió

"Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarles?" dijo muy amablemente. Ashley miró los estantes y vio un vestido muy bonito era de una tela muy fina y tenia pequeñas piedras brillantes en la falda, miró el velo y la cola, ambos eran largos, muy, muy largos. Ashley suspiró.

_"¡Aquí viene la novia!" Alguien dijo, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, entonces Ashley entró a paso lento, sonriente y mirando a todos sus amigos, familiares pero sobre todo a Andros ahí, esperando por ella, caminó a él sonriente, todo parecía ser como un sueño, entonces resbaló, su velo se le había trabado en el zapato al igual que la cola y desde el piso oyó a toda la gente reírse de ella. _

"¡Ashley, Ashley!" Escuchó, entonces vio a Cassie ahí mirándola "¿Qué sucede? Ashley miró el vestido "Vámonos de aquí" Dijo antes de salir corriendo de la tienda.

Mientras tanto Andros cerró la puerta de la casa y caminó al auto de TJ un deslumbrante convertible rojo, Carlos estaba también ahí, llevaba unos lentes de sol.

"Creí que solo íbamos a tomar algo" Dijo Andros cuando se subía al auto. TJ lo miró "Si, pero decidimos que no" Entonces aceleró.

"Andros" se escuchó en Carlos "¿Te gustan los pasteles?" Andros asintió.

"Y ¿Qué tal los bikinis?" Preguntó este de repente.

"Solo en Ashley" Respondió Andros. Carlos lo miró "¿Pero te gustan los bikinis?" Andros asintió otra vez.

"AH" Respondieron sus amigos

Ashley caminaba junto con Cassie mirando alrededor de las boutiques, entraron a una y comenzaron a ver los vestidos, uno por uno a tantearlos "¿Qué tal este?" Le preguntó a Cassie, la joven hizo una mueca "Muy provocativo"

Ashley miró otro y se acercó "¿y este?" preguntó, Cassie la miró "¿Realmente te casarías con uno así?" Ashley miró el vestido otra vez, era horrendo. "¿En que estaba pensando?" dijo, miró otro pero no la convenció, entonces vio uno en un estante de atrás y se acercó junto con Cassie, lo miró era un corsé que llegaba a la cintura y la falda de extendía perfectamente hasta por debajo de los pies.

_"¡Aquí viene la novia!" Alguien dijo, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, entonces Ashley entró a paso lento, sonriente y mirando a todos sus amigos, familiares pero sobre todo a Andros ahí, esperando por ella, caminó a él sonriente, todo parecía ser como un sueño llevaba su vestido de corsé con esa linda falda que se extendía hasta sus zapatos, todo era perfecto, llegó al altar Andros sonreía entonces ella empezó a sentir una presión en el estomago, era algo extraño. _

_"Hija mira ¿estas bien?" preguntó el padre, Ashley asintió "Si padre estoy bieughhh... "Entonces se vomitó sobre la túnica del padre, el padre se asqueó y la vomitó a ella, el acolito vomitó a Andros y todos los invitados se vomitaron unos a otros. _

_"¡NOOO!" _gritó, entonces Cassie la sacudió, toda la gente de la tienda la miraba, ella bajó la cara "Vamos, vamos" murmuró a Cassie y ellas dejaron la tienda.

Estaban sentadas junto a la fuente, comiendo helados. "No lo se Cass, es que ninguno es perfecto" Comentó, Cassie puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga "No te preocupes Ash, lo encontraremos" Ashley suspiró.

Andros miró de una manera extraña a sus amigos cuando ellos entraron a una tienda de hielo, Carlos sonreía como si la lotería se hubiera ganado mientras TJ anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta.

"Así que, Andros ¿Qué parte de las mujeres te gusta más?" Preguntó Carlos. "Del torso para abajo" agregó TJ, Andros los miró algo sorprendido por la pregunta "Umm...ahh este umm los pechos...Supongo" Teej comenzó a reír y Carlos puso su manos sobre el hombro de Andros. "Tu eres 'el hombre´"

Ashley y Cassie entraron a otra tienda, miraron cuidadosamente los estantes y cada uno de los vestidos, Ashley tocó un lindo vestido de suave y delgada tela "yo creo que es bonito" comentó Cassie, Ashley sonrió "¿Le gustaría probárselo, señorita?" dijo la vendedora, Ashley asintió, ya en los probadores se lo puso y se miró al espejo, salió y Cassie estaba ahí "¿Cómo me veo?" le preguntó.

"Muy bien" Dijo Cassie emocionada.

"¿Crees que este sea el correcto?" Le preguntó Ashley.

"No lo sé… ¿cómo lo sientes?" Ashley entró al vestidor y miró atentamente su reflejo.

_"¡Aquí viene la novia!" Alguien dijo, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, entonces Ashley entró a paso lento, sonriente y mirando a todos sus amigos, familiares pero sobre todo a Andros ahí, esperando por ella, caminó a él sonriente, todo parecía ser como un sueño, le sonrió y caminó hasta él, escuchó un extraño ruido y poco a poco la gente empezó a murmurar, miró su vestido se había roto cuando caminaba y la tela suave , delicada y delgada estaba tirada por todo el camino al altar, pero sobre todo ella estaba ahí llevando solo su ropa interior, se cubrió y corrió mientras la gente carcajeándose la señalaba _

Ashley abrió la boca y se quitó el vestido, rápidamente se puso la ropa y al salir le regresó el vestido a la vendedora "Gracias, pero no gracias" y corrió fuera de la tienda, seguida por Cassie.

"Entonces, nos veremos a la hora acordada, ya saben donde" Dijo TJ antes de colgar cuando vio a Andros llegar junto con Carlos, este le echó una mirada a TJ y este a Andros. "¿Andros?" Escuchó desde detrás, Cassie venia con Ashley, Andros sonrió al verlas e inmediatamente se acercó y abrazó a Ashley, esta lo besó, después miraron a sus amigos. "¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?" preguntó Ashley.

"Es una plaza publica Ashley" Respondió Carlos "Solo paseábamos". Andros asió a Ashley de la mano y se alejaron un poco de los demás "¿ya encontraste el vestido?" le preguntó, Ashley negó con la cabeza. "Es que no he encontrado el perfecto" Andros la abrazó "Se que lo harás, no te preocupes tanto" Le besó la frente y después la boca "Te amo" le dijo, Ashley lo abrazó. "Yo también te amo" Regresaron con sus amigos, TJ y Carlos se acercaron a Andros "Bueno chicas tenemos que irnos, nos vemos" Dijo TJ.

"Nos vemos, Ashley, te quiero" Dijo Andros, Ashley lo despidió y después miró a Cassie. "vamos a comprar zapatos" le dijo sonriente, se tomaron de la mano y corrieron a una tienda.

TJ y Carlos entraron con Andros a una tienda de licores, Andros se extraño "¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Por nada.. ¡Andros, mira!" Dijo Carlos para distraerlo, mientras TJ pagaba al vendedor, salieron de la tienda y entraron al auto.

Horas después, Ashley se sentó en una banca con Cassie, tenían algunas bolsas en las manos, miró el reloj y este marcaba las 7pm, dio un salto "Maldición, es muy tarde y no encontré el vestido" dijo con tristeza "Esto no puede estar pasando"

"Buscaremos mañana" dijo Cassie, Ashley asistió con tristeza y se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar junto con su amiga, en ese momento miró a una tienda frente a ella _"Vestidos de Novia" _decía y en el estante estaba un lindo vestido blanco, de strapless, era de una tela sencilla y tampoco la falda era extravagante. Le encantó.

_"¡Aquí viene la novia!" Alguien dijo, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, entonces Ashley entró a paso lento, sonriente y mirando a todos sus amigos, familiares pero sobre todo a Andros ahí, esperando por ella, caminó a él sonriente, todo parecía ser como un sueño, miró a su padre a su lado, sonriente, él le besó la mejilla y después Andros extendió la mano hacia ella , ella sonrió y con delicadeza tomó la mano quedando frente al altar "Te ves hermosa" Andros le murmuró al oído…_

Ashley sonrió, miró a Cassie y entró a la tienda. Regresó a casa con una gran sonrisa, fue a la recamara y Andros estaba durmiendo en la cama, se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla, Andros despertó y la miró "llegaste" Ashley asintió y lo besó "Tenias razón, no debí preocuparme tanto" le mostró la bolsa y Andros sonrió "Debe ser hermoso" Ashley lo abrazó.

"Es perfecto" se acostó juntó a él y lo abrazó, se vieron a los ojos un largo rato hasta que finalmente se durmieron.

**N/A :… **Después de haber buscado mucho, por fin encontré un vestido que me gustó (Seeeh a MI me gusto…xD). Bueno pues ya saben, gracias por leerlo y dejen un review.

_Preview Capitulo 6: _

_Pues Andros ha estado actuando raro para sorpresa de Ashley así que decide seguirlo y ¡esta viendo a otra chica!... Ashley esta muy triste... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, acaso ...¿Andros engaña a Ashley?... ¡Qué hará ella!...Esto y mas en el capitulo siguiente. _

_Ah! _..Si quieren ver el vestido vayan a mi perfil y pues hay una dirección ahí, a ver si les gusta... Si no pues lo cambio ha ha ha , ah y quiero opiniones!


	6. Confianza parte 1

**Capitulo 6: Confianza parte 1**

Cuando Andros entró a la casa traía consigo una bolsa con comida china, Ashley sonrió al verlo y rápidamente se sentaron a comer, conversaron y bromearon toda la tarde después de cenar caminaron hasta la recamara, Andros tomó su manos y besó a su prometida con lentitud, la empujó contra su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura y ella envolvió el cuello de él con sus brazos besándolo con pasión hasta que finalmente se separaron para respirar , ella sonrió y lo abrazó " Te amo Ashley" Andros le murmuró. Se acostaron a dormir. Un rato después Ashley despertó, miró la cama y Andros no estaba ahí, observó que a luz del baño estaba encendida así que sin darle importancia se reacomodó. "Ya te dije que no me llames aquí, Ashley esta durmiendo a unos cuantos metros de mi y temo que pueda escucharnos".

Ashley abrió los ojos, sin moverse escuchó con atención "Si, lo he pensado mucho pero necesito más tiempo, es solo que... No quiero que lo sepa antes de la boda… Si ya lo se sabes que no quiero lastimarla… Si lo intentaré, bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós". Lo escuchó salir del baño y fingió estar dormida, él se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, le besó el cabello y se dispuso a dormir, sin embargo Ashley era invadida por la duda.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno miró que Andros actuaba algo extraño "¿Te pasa algo?" Le preguntó, el negó con la cabeza, Ashley sonrió "Iré hoy a ver a la modista" comentó "me ha estado enseñando algunos modelos lindos para los vestidos de las madrinas" Andros asintió "Fantástico, sé que te irá de maravilla" él comentó, Ashley tomó su mano "Pero no llegaré muy tarde, no quiero que te quedes solo"

"¡No! Toma el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré bien" Dijo antes de ponerse de pie para llevar los platos al fregadero.

"¿Qué harás hoy?" Ashley le preguntó, esperando a que Andros le dijera que había sido todo lo de anoche. "No mucho, iré con Carlos a tomar algo" él dijo, Ashley sonrió "Bueno espero que les vaya bien" se acercó a Andros y lo besó, este respondió a ese beso, después Ashley sonrió y caminó a la puerta "Nos vemos"

"nos vemos" respondió Andros, miró por la ventana después de que ella salió y marcó su celular "Ya se fue ¿donde nos vemos?"

Ashley y Cassie caminaban por el centro llevando bolsas en las manos "Ves, te dije que esa tela sería excelente" Comentó Cassie, Ashley sonrió "Si, tenias razón" Entraron a un café y conversaron por un rato.

"¿Qué sucede Ash?" Preguntó al notar que su amiga había estado callada todo el día, Ashley suspiró "Estoy preocupada, por Andros"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Es que ayer por la noche lo escuché hablar a escondidas con alguien y esta mañana actuaba muy raro"

"¿Qué crees que sea?"

"No lo se Cass, no quiero pensar.. En lo que sea que este haciendo" Cassie puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga para reconfortarla.

Cuando llegó a la casa no había nadie ahí, se sentó en el sillón y después de un rato marcó al celular de Andros pero estaba apagado, marcó a Carlos.

"Hola¿está Andros contigo?" le preguntó.

"No Ash, no lo he visto en todo el día ¿por que preguntas?" Ashley cerró los ojos "Por...Por nada" dijo y colgó.-

Ashley se llevó las manos a la boca ¿Andros le había mentido? recordó escucharlo decir que no quería lastimarla pero... ¿A que se refería? La puerta de abrió Andros entró, Ashley evitó su mirada "¿donde estabas?" ella le preguntó.

"oh pues fui a ver algunas cosas al centro" Andros se acercó a ella para la besarla pero Ashley volteó la cara, rechazándolo. Entonces escucharon el timbre, Andros hizo una mueca y abrió ahí estaba Karone, Andros sonrió emocionado y abrazó a su hermana,

"¡Me alegra que hayas venido hermana! Y.. ¿Dónde está el inútil de Zhane?"

"¡Te escuché!"Dijo el Silver Ranger, Andros sonrió y abrazó a su amigo, Ashley sonrió al verlos. "Planeamos quedarnos hasta la boda" informó Karone, Zhane asintió. Andros los miró resignado "Ya ni modo" murmuró."¿Qué?" preguntó Karone.

"Nada" respondió Andros enseguida, con una sonrisa fingida e inmediatamente después de que Karone y Zhane fueron a su recamara miró a Ashley, esta se puso de pie y se fue a la habitación, Andros la siguió y la encontró en la cama. Suspiró y se acostó a su lado. "¿Que te sucede? "

"Nada" dijo ella, Andros la abrazó "Eso no es verdad Ash¿que te pasa?" Ashley hizo una mueca. "No me pasa nada Andros solo estoy…Cansada" Ella sonrió con debilidad y lo abrazó. Esa mañana cuando ella despertó, Andros seguía aun dormido, se levantó y caminó a la cocina, ahí estaba Karone.

"hola, Buenos días" saludó la Kotariana, Ashley sonrió. Después se sentó a desayunar con Karone, observaba a su amiga comer con tranquilidad.

"Karone, tu que conoces a Andros muy bien... ¿Sabes si ha tenido otras novias antes de mi?"

"Si, dos ¿por que preguntas?" Ashley suspiró "Es que… no estoy muy segura...pero creo que Andros me esta engañando" Karone abrió la boca sin decir nada y después tomó las manos de Ashley, sorprendida "por que dices eso"

"Es que últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro, miente cuando me dice a donde va y lo escucho hablar con alguien a escondidas" Ashley decía con la cabeza gacha, Karone se puso de píe y la abrazó. "No lo creo Ashley, pero por mi experiencia los hombres son inocentes hasta que se compruebe lo contrario" Ashley asintió sin mucho convencimiento, pero Karone la miró a los ojos. "Mira, Ashley, hoy lo seguiremos cuando vaya a algún lado, ya veras que solo te lo estas imaginando"

Andros bajó en ese instante, observó la escena, extrañado, bajó con rapidez y llegó a ellas. "¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó temiendo que algo le hubiera sucedido a Ashley "¿Ashley estas bien?" Ashley asintió y secó las lágrimas de su rostro. Karone se puso de pie y se retiró de la escena, Andros se sentó en la silla frente a Ashley. "Mi amor, si tienes algo que decirme, por favor hazlo" Ashley lo abrazó. "Te amo Andros, te amo" Andros suspiró y la abrazó.

Esa tarde Andros salió de la casa, con excusa de que iría a comprar algunas cosas, Karone esperó a que se alejara y le indicó a Ashley que lo siguieran, Zhane las observó extrañado y fue con ellas también, esto podría ser divertido. Lo miraron comprar un helado de chocolate a una esquina del centro, siguió caminando y se agachó, cogiendo una moneda del suelo, Andros miró atrás presentía algo, su familia se escondió tras unos botes de basura, el encogió los hombros y siguió caminando, llegó hasta un local de aparatos eléctricos y se detuvo a leer un cartel que decía "Terra Venture: Exploración espacial" se carcajeó y siguió caminando. Ashley lo miró extrañada ¿acaso se estaba burlando de la tecnología espacial terrícola? Entonces lo observaron detenerse frente a una florería, entró y segundos después salió con un clavel, Ashley se ruborizó, seguro que no era para ella. Andros suspiró y llegó a la plaza, Zhane, Karone y Ashley se ocultaron tras unos arbustos. Andros caminó hasta una chica en una banca y la tocó en el hombro. Cuando ella lo vio, sonrió abiertamente.

"Hola" Dijo poniéndose de pie. Andros sonrió "Te traje esto" Le mostro el clavel y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ashley se sintió morir. Seguro que esa era la chica con la que él la engañaba. Ella se sentó tras los arboles y Karone se sentó a su lado. "Lo siento Ash, en serio" Pero Zhane continuó observando.

"¿Listo?" le preguntó ella, era una chica alta con cabello rubio sostenido en una cola de caballo y tenia unos lindos ojos azules, vestía con una mini falda de mezclilla, unas botas de cuero y una blusa blanca. Andros asintió "Claro" ellos caminaron hasta perderse de vista. Zhane salió de los arbustos y corrió. Ashley no lo podía creer por qué Andros la engañaba, después de que había dejado incluso su planeta por estar con ella. Se puso de pie y caminó a la casa."Insisto en que deberías decirle a tu prometida, Andros" La chica dijo, Andros hizo una mueca.

"¿Decirle que? Que su novio extraterrestre esta tomando clases de baile con una paisana?" La chica de dio un golpe en el brazo. "Claro que no pero igual y puede sospechar, es mejor Andros dile"

"Eiza, se bien lo que hago, ahora solo ocúpate de enseñarme y ya" La chica movió la cabeza negativamente. "Tampoco tienes que ser grosero, además no olvides que te estoy haciendo un favor, luego no me digas que no te lo advertí" Llegaron a una casa con un gran letrero en la puerta "Clases de baile, Hawaiano, Moderno, Valls, Bodas, ballet y 15 años" Entraron y Andros se sentó en una silla, junto a unas cuantas niñas pequeñas "¿Tu también vienes a ballet?" una le preguntó.

Mientras tanto Zhane llegó y observó desde la ventana. "Así que era eso" exclamó para si mismo.

Ashley suspiró y subió su maleta al auto a pesar de que Karone trató de persuadirla.

"Si el quiere estar con esa chica, que se quede con ella, no me importa" Exclamó, Karone la tomó del brazo "Deberías pedirle una explicación Ash"

"¿Explicación? Tu lo viste Karone, él estaba con esa chica, no me voy a quedar aquí para que me deseche como basura" Ashley se subió al auto "Adiós, Karone" exclamó antes de irse. Karone suspiró preguntándose que haría Andros ahora.

"Bien, ahora cuando la música es suave, los movimientos deben ser lentos" Eiza explicó, Andros asintió.

"Ahora, en las bodas de la Tierra hay un baile que la pareja hace en la recepción, usualmente frente a todos los invitados, la música es suave y lenta" Andros asintió, puso su mano en la cintura de ella, al tiempo en que ella las ponía rodeando su cuello. "En esas partes usualmente se sonríen o se besan, según lo prefieras Drosy" Andros rió, ella era la única que le decía 'Drosy' se lo había puesto desde que eran niños en Ko-35, cuando él la espiaba bailar con su hermano en el negocio de baile de su madre, usualmente, cuando la veía salir le tiraba una piedra y se echaba a correr hasta que ella lo atrapaba y le pegaba Andros la miró. "Espero que a Ashley le guste como bailo "Exclamó, ella sonrió "Seguro que lo hará" dijo ella.

"Bailas como escoba" Escucharon, separándose en seguida. Ahí estaba Zhane cruzado se brazos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Zhane que haces aquí?" Andros le reclamó, Zhane caminó a él, "Cálmate, te seguimos y creo que deberías ir a ver a Ashley, ella cree que la engañas" Andros miró a Eiza una ves más, empujó a Zhane y corrió. Zhane miró a Eiza. "Así que tu eres la maestra de Andros preguntó, sentándose junto a ella, ella asintió.

Cuando Andros llegó a la casa, miró a Karone sentada en el sillón "¿Dónde esta Ashley? Preguntó con apuró. "Ya se fue"

"¿A donde?"

"No lo sé, no me lo dijo, esta muy afectada" Andros miró a su hermana y corrió a la puerta, rumbo a la casa de Cassie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo 6 a ver que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado ¡y dejen un review! xD Hasta la próxima.

_Preview Capitulo 7_

_Ashley no entiende razones y rechaza a Andros, este no sabe que hacer ¿Será que la boda se cancela? Enredos, peleas y un próximo affair en el siguiente capitulo!_


	7. Confianza parte 2

**Capitulo 7: Confianza Parte 2**

Ashley tocó el timbre cuando su amiga abrió la puerta le sonrió "Ash ¿Qué haces aquí?" Cassie preguntó amigablemente pero pronto su expresión cambió cuando vio las lagrimas en el rostro de Ashley sin decir nada la abrazó y ambas pasaron dentro de la casa. Ashley se sentó en el sillón y Cassie le dio un pañuelo.

"¿Qué sucede Ash?" Ashley sollozó y después de secarse las lágrimas miró a su amiga "Andros... me engañó" Cassie se cubrió la boca no creyendo lo que Ashley le dijo, tomó su mano.

"¿Estas segura?" Ashley asintió y Cassie la abrazó otra vez. En eso escucharon el timbre y golpes urgentes en la puerta. Cassie se puso de pie y abrió Andros estaba ahí. "¿Donde esta Ashley?"Le preguntó.

"Ella no quiere verte" Cassie dijo, Andros suspiró "Quiero verla"

"¡La engañaste!" Cassie le reprochó y por primera vez Andros no se contuvo con Cassie "Cállate no sabes lo que pasó" dijo empujó a Cassie y entró vio a Ashley en el sillón.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Hablar contigo Ash, Karone me contó lo que pensaste"

"¿Y que vas a decirme?.. ¡Que te vas a largar con esa chica!" Ashley gritó, Andros se arrodilló frente a ella "¡Ashley estas entendiendo mal, ella no es nada!" Ashley rió sarcástica "¿Sabes que? no me importa ¡lárgate de aquí!" Andros agachó la cabeza se puso de pie y salió ante la mirada de Cassie. Llegó al auto y suspiró.

Esa noche Andros miraba el techó estaba recostado en la cama mientras que su mano estaba sobre su cuello jugando con el medallón, suspiró.

Zhane no supo que hacer cuando despertó y miró a su lado a una completa extraña sonrió y mordió su labio inferior levemente cuando recordó todo lo que había hecho esa tarde con esa sexy extraña.

Cuando ella se despertó bostezó y lo miró, él solo sonrió y ella rió levemente "Así que solo querías un jugo" comentó divertida, Zhane rió también y tomó su mano "Claro que si, un jugo y otras cosas..." Ella suspiró y se sentó junto a él "Me pregunto como le habrá ido a Drosy ¿lo habrá perdonado su novia?"

"No quiero hablar de Andros ahora" Dijo Zhane, ella asintió, él sonrió y la besó levemente."Espero que no me extrañen"

"Creo que ni siquiera van a estar pensando en ti"

Esa mañana Andros se sentó a desayunar mientras que Karone lo miraba con indignación, no quería comentarlo pero aun no estaba segura si Andros estaba engañando a Ashley y sin duda tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle. Cuando se sentó frente a él comenzó:

"Así que después de todo si estabas engañando a Ashley" Andros la miró sin creerlo y después hizo una mueca "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Te vimos con esa chica "Andros suspiró y miró a su hermana "Así que me siguieron"

"Claro que si, estabas tan raro y Ashley ya no podía más con las dudas"

"Mira Karone, te amo por que eres mi hermana pero tampoco voy a permitir que estés diciendo esas cosas de mi, ni tu ni Ashley sabían y me resulta muy bajo que me hayan seguido"

"No hubiera pasado si le hubieras dicho lo que estabas haciendo"

"¿Haciendo que?, esa mujer es mi amiga, aun antes que Zhane ¡Aun antes si quiera que tú!" Andros le dijo con aire de que se comenzaba a enojar. Karone lo advirtió y entonces se calló cuando su hermano se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se sentara en una banca en el parque mirando a los niños jugar, suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza "Demonios" exclamó.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cassie Ashley estaba sentada en el sillón observando algunas fotografías de Andros y ella cuando aun eran novios, extrañaba esos tiempos en los que nada de eso era complicado, se amaban uno al otro y ambos vivían sabiéndolo. Fue entonces cuando Cassie llegó a donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado. "¿Qué harás ahora?" le preguntó. Ashley devolvió las fotos a su álbum y miró a su amiga con tristeza "No lo sé, supongo que regresaré con mis padres y tal vez busque un trabajo" Cassie asentía comprehensiva no imaginaba que haría si algo así le pasara a ella.

Justo en ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

"Seguro es Andros, dile que no quiero verlo" Cassie asintió y abrió pero su expresión cambió de pronto.

"Zhane" Exclamó la Pink Ranger.

"Escuché que Ashley esta aquí" respondió Zhane "Necesito hablar con ella" Cassie miró hacia Ashley y esta asintió con aprobación. Fue entonces cuando Zhane miró atrás "Creo que también puedes entrar Eiza" Ashley miró con extrañeza y después frunció el ceño cuando vio a la chica que había estado con Andros entrar a la casa.

"¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?" Exclamó con molestia, Eiza no hizo nada solo se limitó a mirar a Zhane, este tomó aire y se acercó a Ashley.

"Ella es Eiza es una amiga de Andros de la infancia" Ashley rió sarcástica "Si claro, como no ¿Cómo podría conocer Andros a alguien de la Tierra en la infancia?"

"De hecho" interrumpió Eiza "yo vine desde Ko-35 hace ya 7 años, antes de la conquista"

"Bueno ¿y eso que? Eso no justifica que estuvieras viendo a mi prometido a escondidas, arrastrada!"

Entonces Zhane intervino "Ashley, Eiza le estaba enseñando a Andros como bailar en su boda"

Ashley no respondió solo miró para un lado aun sin creerse nada, Eiza hizo una mueca y se sentó junto a ella.

"Ashley, escúchame, no es justo que le hagas esto, Andros te ama, mucho" Ashley no respondió solo cerró los ojos y miró a un lado tratando de no poner atención a lo que ella le decía. "Creo que... Ya tienen que irse "murmuró, Eiza se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta de la mano de Zhane, de pronto ella miró hacia Ashley" Espero que lo pienses Andros no se merece esto" Ashley ni siquiera los miró y cuando ellos salieron por fin sollozó, Cassie se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño, reconfortándola.

Eiza miró a Zhane cuando ya caminaban juntos a su casa "Esa chica seria una estúpida si no recapacita"

"Supongo que lo hará si de verdad lo ama aunque no se como Andros se lo tome" Eiza asintió comprendiendo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Andros, Zhane no supo por que pero presintió que algo había pasado, en la mesa de la cocina esta Karone con un semblante de preocupación y tristeza. Zhane se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro "¿Qué sucedió?"

Karone lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y después de un ligero sollozo comenzó a hablar.

Cassie entró a la habitación de Ashley y se sentó en la cama junto a ella "¿A donde vas?" Le preguntó, Ashley suspiró mientras ponía alguna de sus ropas dentro de una maleta."A Casa supongo que lo esucharé"

"Creo que es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar" comentó Cassie, Ashley abrazó a su amiga y tomó su maleta antes de salir rumbo a su casa.

Se extrañó mucho cuando al llegar a su casa no encontró a nadie, un silencio aterrador reinaba , caminó hasta su cuarto y fue entonces cuando vio un pequeño papel doblado sobre el buró, lo tomó y se sentó en la cama. Por un instante se sintió morir, se llevó a mano a la boca después de leerlo en ese instante las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos. "Andros… Se fue"

**A/N:...**Este capitulo estuvo muy corto, es que lo hice apresurada por que ya esta bien cerquita el huracán bueno pues como sea espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen un review!

_Preview Capitulo 8_

Ashley esta muy dolida por la partida de Andros ¿Dónde será que él esté? Ella no sabe que hacer y se culpa a si misma ¿Qué es lo que hará? Y… ¿Funcionará la relación Zhane – Eiza?… ¡voten!


	8. El regreso de Andros y

**Capitulo 8**

**El regreso de Andros y los sentimientos de Karone**

Ashley se sentó sobre la banqueta de la plaza y pensó en Andros, en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos meses.

De cómo habían pasado de ser tan felices a que a Andros la abandonara cuando estaban a punto de casarse. Pero sabía que todo era culpa suya. Por haber desconfiado de él. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho que estaba aprendiendo a bailar, todo habría sido completamente distinto.

Y de pronto como si la hubieran llamado miró adelante y entre la neblina vio la figura de un hombre la que ella reconoció enseguida como el amor de su vida. No se movió y aquel hombre se detuvo cuando estuvo a una cierta distancia de ella.

Se observaron por un momento sin decir nada pero luego Ashley se puso de pie y lo abrazó. Andros no respondió a su abrazo enseguida pero paulatinamente la envolvió entre sus brazos.

"Lo siento" murmuró, "Lo siento mucho, Andros" pero él no le respondió, tan solo siguió abrazándola.

"No debí haber desconfiado de ti, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso"

"Está bien, Ashley" le dijo él, pero ella lo miró.

"No no lo está Andros, se que debes estar pensando que soy una tonta por no haber confiado en ti, pero te juro Andros que durante los últimos meses te he extrañado mucho. Apenas podía dormir pensando que nunca más iba a verte, no podría vivir sin ti, Andros."

Andros la separó de él, y la miró por un instante. Viendo como las lágrimas resbalaban en las mejillas de Ashley.

"Supongo que es mi culpa también" le dijo. "No debí esconderte lo que hacía"

"Aun así es mi culpa Andros" le dijo ella obstinada "Tú me amas y debí confiar en ti"

"Tienes razón, pero ya no importa" y sin decir nada más la abrazó, fuertemente contra su pecho.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió Karone no pudo creer al ver a su hermano entrar junto con Ashley, se puso de pie enseguida y lo abrazó.

"¡Andros!" exclamó "¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!"

"Yo también te extrañaba, Karone"

"¿Dónde has estado?" le preguntó su hermana, Andros sonrió "Solo por ahí, ya sabes cómo soy"

Karone no dijo nada más y por la expresión en el rostro de Ashley supuso que ellos deseaban estar solos para poder hablar. Así que se despidió y caminó afuera para dar un paseo.

Tan pronto como Karone salió de la casa, Andros devolvió su mirada a Ashley, que se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos.

"Creo qué, deberías ir a la cama" le dijo "Luces muy cansada"

"Quiero que vengas conmigo" le dijo ella acercándose más a él. Ashley lo tomó de la mano y subieron las escaleras.

Karone caminó por la cuidad cuando vio de pronto a Zhane recargado en el umbral de una casa, besándose con una chica rubia intensamente, parecía que se acostarían ahí mismo.

"Así que te gustan las rubias, huh?" murmuró ella mientras que se escondía tras unos arbustos para verlos mejor y sobre todo que ellos no la pudieran ver. No supo por qué pero de pronto se sintió muy celosa ¿Por qué sería?.

"¡Ni siquiera somos pareja!" se dijo a sí misma, pero luego se sentó en el pasto con un puchero en la cara.

"¿Karone?" escuchó detrás de sí, era Zhane y ella sintió que todo se congelaba entonces deseó desaparecer tal como lo hacía cuando era Astronema, bendita la hora en que había perdido sus poderes. Miró atrás lentamente y Zhane estaba de pie, con una expresión divertida en la cara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

'_piensa en algo rápido, "te estaba espiando" no, mm "vine aprender a bailar" no, "te quiero yo y tu a mí", ¿Qué rayos es eso?, No "me quiero acostar contigo" NO! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Andros.. ¡Si, Andros!.'_

"Solo venía a decirte que Andros ya regresó a la casa pero como vi que estabas _muy ocupado _preferí no molestarte"

Por un momento Karone pensó que Zhane no le iba a creer tan rebuscada excusa pero lo que él le dijo a continuación la dejó atónita.

"AH" murmuró él "Seh, pues sí. Gracias"

Entonces por primera vez agradeció que Zhane fuera un tonto.

Ella estaba sentada tras un arbusto, con un puchero en la cara y unos gogles en la mano, solo le faltaba un letrero que dijera _'te estoy espiando' _Pero Zhane no era capaz de relacionar tan _complejas _pistas

"¿te acompaño a la casa?" le preguntó él, ella asintió y Zhane le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Al sentir el contacto con la mano de Zhane, al instante el corazón de Karone casi dio un vuelco por la emoción. Y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas aun cuando caminaban Zhane no la había soltado.

Andros besaba a Ashley lentamente como si quisiera que aquel momento durara pasa siempre, sin duda dos meses sin verla ni besarla casi había sido un calvario para él.

Ashley envolvió el cuello de Andros con sus brazos y este se acostó encima de ella, sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello y el corazón de Ashley comenzó a latir con más fuerza, a este paso terminarían haciéndolo pero para ese punto ya no le importaba, ya nada más le importaba.

Andros la miró a la cara y bajó sus manos hasta la blusa apretada que Ashley traía, sin pensarlo dos veces acarició sus pechos y luego la besó otra vez.

Dos meses sin acariciarla; no a ella. Entonces se apartó de Ashley y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Sabes qué, así esta bien" le dijo "Si seguimos así, esto podría terminar en sexo y te prometí que no lo haríamos hasta que nos casemos"

"Ya no me importa Andros" Ashley dijo, abrazándolo por detrás. "Lo que importa es que has regresado a mí, no puedo esperar un momento más para estar contigo"

"No" Andros le respondió testarudo "Una promesa, es una promesa como hombre debo cumplirla".

Ashley asintió lentamente aun sin mucho convencimiento. Sin duda el nunca sabría lo cerca que había estado de tenerla.

**N/A**: Pues bien, la tercera es la vencida ¿Qué tal el capitulo?. Comenta como **anónimo **¿Si? n.n.

XD Eh, Kaitlin ¿creíste que iba a haber revolcón?, que mente tan pervertida xD


	9. Finales y principios

**Capitulo 9**

**Finales y principios**

Cuando Zhane vio a su mejor amigo en la puerta de la casa sonrió felizmente y sin pensarlo lo abrazó.

"¡Andros, por fin has regresado!" exclamó. Al separarse de él Andros le sonrió.

"Si, he pensado bien las cosas y me di cuenta de que no podría vivir sin todos ustedes"

Zhane soltó una risotada.

"Eso suena taaan cursi" le dijo Andros rió también y ambos entraron a la casa después de Karone.

"Me han contado que estas saliendo con Eiza" le comentó cuando llegaban a la sala, Zhane encogió los hombros y se tiró sobre el sillón.

"No es precisamente salir" le respondió a su amigo "más bien es como sexo, no he pensado en nada serio con ella"

"Bueno pues ya te estás quedando atrás Zhane, invítala a salir" Pero justo en ese momento Andros sintió un escalofrío horrible recorriendo su espina. Se dio la vuelta y vio que el aura de Karone llameaba, en ese momento la chica le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

"Eh... ¿Estás bien?" el Red Ranger le preguntó con algo de miedo.

Pero la chica miró a otro lado molesta y subió escaleras arriba. ¡Qué se creían!, hablando así cuando ella estaba aun ahí, pero no podría esperar menos algunas veces Andros era tan tonto como Zhane.

Andros observó atónito aquella acción, regresó su mirada a Zhane y este encogió los hombros.

Karone cerró con un portazo que despertó a Ashley de su sueño tranquilo.

"¿Karone?" dijo la soñolienta estrujándose los ojos.

"lamento haberte despertado" se disculpó y luego se sentó en la cama junto a Ashley. La chica se dio cuenta de que Karone no estaba bien, podía sentirlo así que sin dudarlo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Karone.

"¿Estás bien?" Karone soltó un respingo.

"No" se sinceró "Me siento como una completa idiota"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Karone bajó la mirada tristemente.

"Es por Zhane, parece que todo lo hago para que se fije en mi no da resultado" Ashley entrecerró la frente.

"Yo pensé que estaban juntos" y luego pensó otra vez y recordó a aquella chica que un par de meses atrás la había ido a ver para que la convenciera de perdonar a Andros. Pero ciertamente en aquel momento ella no había notado que aquella mujer estaba con Zhane y aparentemente aun seguía con él. Pobre Karone, todo lo que tenía que soportar del tonto Silver Ranger.

Al notar su error y como Karone había alejado la mirada Ashley la envolvió con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo.

"Tal vez" le dijo "Tal vez deberías decirle lo que sientes"

"Ella está con esa mujer e incluso Andros le ha dicho que la invite a salir, además…ella...Ella es bonita, muy bonita yo no puedo competir con eso"

"¿Qué dices?" Ashley le preguntó separándose de ella, luego rió un momento "¡Pero tú eres muy bella Karone!, no te degrades de esa forma. Además él te conoce de hace mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que siente algo por ti" Entonces Karone la abrazó.

_Nota mental de Ashley: Reclamarle a Andros por decirle a Zhane que invitara a aquella mujer a salir _

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo Karone separándose de ella "Tienes razón"

"¡Así se habla!" Ashley exclamó.

"Ahora manos a la obra, vamos a hacerte quedar mejor que Cindy Crandford !" Karone no entendió de lo que ella estaba hablando pero no le importó. Ashley...Esa si era una verdadera amiga.

Pero cuando Karone y Ashley bajaron solo Andros estaba en la sala leyendo un libro.

"Hey Ashley!" saludó a su prometida, esbozando una sonrisa amorosa. Pero al ver a su hermana no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Era esa Karone?

Su hermana estaba maquillada de forma en que Andros casi no pudo reconocerla, y su ropa eh… era muy…diminuta.

"¿Andros?" Ashley le llamó.

"¿Por qué estás vestida así Karone?" le preguntó sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa.

"Por qué…eh, ¿Dónde está Zhane?

"Se fue a ver a Eiza" le respondió sin quitar la mirada de la ropa de su hermana.

"Hay no!" exclamó Ashley empujando a Karone para que corrieran rápido a la puerta.

"¿A dónde van?, ¿qué está sucediendo?" Ashley se detuvo mientras Karone miraba a ambos lados en la calle.

"ERES UN TOOONTO!" Ashley le gritó a su novio no de forma grosera pero si muy, muy exasperada.

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué?" Andros preguntó tratando de defenderse "Tu hermana está enamorada de Zhane y tú, y tú lo convenciste de que saliera con esa mujer!"

Zhane estaba bien entretenido con Eiza en la cama cuando golpearon fuertemente a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" se preguntó Zhane poniéndose los pantalones, entonces se miró al espejo y acomodó su cabello rubio platino. Pero Eiza miró por la ventana que daba afuera y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, se giró de nuevo con una expresión aterrada en la cara.

"Oh no" dijo. Zhane la miró.

"¿Oh no?"

"Eh Zhane, querido yo atenderé la puerta ¿por qué no te das una ducha fría?" le dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa, estaba tan nerviosa que Zhane pudo ver como las gotas del sudor resbalaban por la cara de a joven mujer.

"¿Qué está pasando?" y golpearon a la puerta otra vez, ahora con más insistencia.

"¡EIZA ABRE LA PUERTA!" gritó un hombre "¡SE QUE ESTAS ADENTRO!, ¡PUEDO OLERTE DESDE AQUÍ ABAJO!" Zhane miró por la ventana otra vez y vio que un hombre fuerte y alto estaba parado en la puerta del negocio de abajo.

"¿Quién es ese?" le preguntó Zhane al girarse para verla.

"Re...¿Recuerdas que te dije una vez que cuando me fui de Ko-35 estaba prometida con el hijo del canciller?"

"Si y terminaste con él. ¿No es así?"

"No exactamente" dijo ella "Verás en aquel tiempo era un pobre perdedor y pues... no...no quería casarme con él así que vine con mi madre a la Tierra…" Zhane abrió la boca atónito.

"¡ESCAPASTE DEL COMPROMISO CON EL HIJO DEL CANCILLER!" gritó y Eiza le tapó la boca "SHHHHHH! Cállate que podría escucharnos"

Muy tarde. La puerta de la casa explotó y escucharon unos pasos fortísimos subiendo por la escalera.

"Hay no" exclamó Eiza.

"No no, si descubre que soy Kotariano me expulsarán y la deshonra caerá sobre mi familia" La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Eiza miró a Zhane una vez más.

"Lo siento mucho" le dijo "Pero te salvaré" Y de un solo golpe lo catapultó afuera rompiendo las ventanas. El hijo del canciller se asomó solo para ver cómo Zhane volaba por sobre las casas por el golpe de Eiza.

"YA TE VI SOLDADO DE LA ARMADA!, NOS VERMOS LAS CARAS EN KO-35!" le gritó agitando el puño.

Zhane se estrelló contra una pila de cajas de cartón en la entrada de un bar de bandera de arcoíris.

Unas locas salían cuando Zhane cayó del cielo. Primero miraron al cielo y luego de nuevo a Zhane.

"¡Oigan chicas!, ESTÁN LLOVIENDO HOMBRES!" gritó emocionada. Una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro de Zhane.

Este no era su día.

_¡¡It's raining men, Hallejulah, It's raining men Amen!!_

Aquella noche Zhane regresaba a la casa totalmente acabado, ahora sabía la razón de por qué a las locas se les apodaba así. Al llegar a la casa el palo que usaba como sostenedor se rompió y cayó al piso.

Karone salió a la puerta y al verlo se acercó a él corriendo.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó y al alzar la mirada Zhane se dio cuenta de esa mujer era la que más lo amaba.

**Fin capitulo 9**


	10. ¿El Fin? No, solo el principio

**Capitulo 10**

**¿El Fin? No, solo el principio.**

La recepción donde se casarían estaba adornada con bellas rosas blancas y cuando Ashley miró que todo estaba quedando tal como quería no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces miró a ver a Andros junto a ella.

"¿Qué te parece?" le preguntó y el encogió los hombros.

"Está quedando todo perfecto para esta tarde" le dijo y luego esbozó una sonrisa a su prometida ella le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

"tenemos que ir a recoger a mis padres al aeropuerto" informó "Mi padre dice que ha traído muchos regalos pero le dije que no era necesario, que me bastaba con que estuviera ahí"

Andros sonrió.

"El regalo más lindo eres tú" le dijo Andros acercando su boca a la de ella, Ashley rió tontamente y estaba dispuesta a recibir su _besito _pero justo cuando sus labios iban a unirse se escuchó un silbido prolongado.

"Así que lo que me contaron era cierto" comentó una voz muy conocida para ambos, cuando Andros se giró para ver ahí estaba su buen amigo Adam, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Y exactamente que te contaron?" le preguntó Ashley en tono de broma y Adam rió.

"Exactamente que _'parecen dos tortolos que están plenamente enamorados"_ dijo y luego añadió "_Y derrochan tanta miel para empalagar a Dark specter"_

Andros rió mientras que las mejillas de Ashley se sonrosaron y luego Andros estrechó la mano de Adam.

"Qué bueno que puedas estar aquí para nuestra boda" le dijo.

"No lo menciones" le respondió Adam "Aunque he traído a unos cuantos amigos para que los conozcas Andros"

"Bueno espero que no sean muchos" comentó Andros divertidamente "Qué no hay mucho espacio en este lugar"

Aquella tarde él ya estaba casi listo para salir, Zhane estaba esperándolo en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y cuando Andros salió y lo vio en su traje de boda no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación.

"¡Vaya que ni pareces tú!" le dijo Andros esbozó una sonrisa falsa y miró a Zhane.

"¡Vaya, con ese smoking que tienes cualquiera pensaría que eres decente!"le respondió y Zhane soltó una risotada.

"Es bueno ver que tu casi matrimonio no te este cambiando" le comentó su amigo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

"¿Estás nervioso?" le preguntó cuando salían a la calle y Andros negó con la cabeza.

"No mucho" le dijo y luego soltó un respigo que Zhane interpretó como que él si lo estaba y mucho.

"Solo cálmate amigo" le dijo cuando ya entraban al auto. "Todo va a estar bien"

Ashley no estaba del todo tranquila de hecho la chica se movía tanto que cuando Cassie intentó cerrarle el vestido este casi se rompe.

"Tranquilízate Ash" le dijo "Todo va a estar bien" pero Ashley no estaba muy segura siempre en aquellas ocasiones especiales algo pasaba y no dudaba que esta fuera a ser muy diferente. Sin embargo Cassie puso una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla y entonces sonrió.

"Mira Ashley "le dijo "No tienes por qué tener miedo, porque este día solo es para ti y para Andros y mientras ustedes se amen este día será perfecto" Al escucharlo Ashley sonrió agradecida y ambas amigas se abrazaron fuertemente.

"Gracias Cassie" le dijo "Gracias por estar siempre conmigo"

Andros se detuvo en la entrada del local y cuando lo hizo, Zhane quien iba delante de él se detuvo y miró atrás.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó "¿por qué te detienes?" pero Andros no respondió, en aquel momento había una extraña fuerza que lo empujaba para no entrar ahí.

¿Y si no era el hombre correcto para Ashley? Pensó ¿Y si terminaba hiriéndola? No podía soportar aquella idea, no quería arriesgarse a dar ese paso para que luego ambos terminaran odiándose uno al otro cuando aquel matrimonio fracasara.

Zhane lo esperó por un momento y de pronto reconoció aquella mirada en la cara de Andros: aquella mirada que ponía cada vez que no estaba seguro de algo ¿se estaría arrepintiendo? Pero no le dijo nada aquella era una decisión que solo él debía tomar.

Dentro del local el juez estaba listo para comenzar la ceremonia pero se extrañó al no ver al novio ahí y Ashley se estaba poniendo cada vez más impaciente a pesar de lo que Cassie le había dicho.

El juez de inclinó hacia ella.

"¿está segura de que su prometido ya estaba llegando?" y Ashley asintió y miró atrás hacia la entrada, no quería pensar que Andros la había plantado no, Andros no lo haría.

En aquel momento Andros miró a Zhane y decidió que ya era hora de tomar una decisión. Aun si no era el hombre correcto para Ashley, él intentaría serlo aun si todo aquello terminaba mal, el intento habría valido la pena y entonces reanudó su caminara hacia la entrada, al llegar a Zhane este le dio dos palmadas en el hombro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y al verlo entrar Ashley sonrió también.

Andros le besó la mejilla y la tomó de la mano.

Aquella noche al llegar a casa Andros le sonrió a Ashley cuando vio que las mejillas de su esposa se tornaban rojas cuando la sentó sobre la cama.

"No tienes que ponerte nerviosa Ashley "le dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata "Todo va a estar perfecto" pero cuando la besó y Ashley envolvió su cuello con sus brazos ella le sonrió.

"No estoy nerviosa Andros" le dijo "No podría estarlo contigo" él esbozó una dulce sonrisa, la besó de nuevo y luego la miró.

"Te amo"

_Tres años después…_

"Nos veremos esta noche" Ashley se despidió de su esposo y de su pequeño hijo, luego besó a su marido y miró al niño en sus brazos.

"Y tu pórtate bien Keiren" le ordenó, el niño sonrió.

"Mami beso" le dijo él y Ashley lo cargó por última vez, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y luego lo abrazó.

"Te amo mi pequeño".

"Dile adiós a mami, Keiren" Andros le dijo. Pero cuando ella se giró para irse a su salón de clases Keiren comenzó a llorar a lágrima suelta, Andros lo abrazó y le dio palmadas en su espalda para reconfortarlo.

"Veremos a tu mami esta noche Keiren no llores" le decía entonces Keiren miró a su papá.

"Pero maumi se ga musho tempo!" sollozó mientras los lagrimones resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas Andros giró los ojos.

"Ya deja de llorar y vamos a la casa" le dijo "Le dije a tu tío Zhane que llevaríamos a Jamie a la casa ¿qué no quieres jugar con Jamie?" Keiren asintió al tiempo en que se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manitas. Andros le sacudió su cabello castaño cariñosamente y luego le besó la mejilla, Keiren comenzó a reír mientras que sus mejillas se sonrosaban justo como las de Ashley.

Aquel niño de un año y medio era la viva imagen de Andros aunque con un cierto toque de simpatía que lo hacía algo diferente, él no hubiera pensado que ella daría a luz a un niño tan…simpático, a un niño que desde el día de su nacimiento se había convertido en la luz de sus vidas. Andros se subió a la bicicleta y sentó a Keiren delante suyo.

"Sostente bien Keiren" le dijo "Que ahí vamos" y comenzó a manejar a través de aquella calle de la colonia espacial. Cuando el aire comenzó a darle en la cara y mover los cabellos de ambos, comenzaron a reír.

Si aquellos tiempos eran benditos.

**EL FIN**?

**N/A**: Pues bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta historia, creo que hare un pequeño epilogo . Heh en fin, espero algún comentario! y gracias por haber leido!


End file.
